


Can You Do Me A Favour? (Relabled & Reposted)

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have posted this work before. I had mislabeled it and I do still greatly apologize to those that brought it to my attention and felt strongly against it. I wrote out a long apology note on tumblr addressing the situation. I did relabel the work at the time but I felt it was not enough  and out of the guilt I felt, I deleted it for the time being. I had decided to repost this, as it was requested and also a very well liked piece. I know it would've went a lot smoother the first time around, if this was avoided in the first place. Sorry and thank you again.<br/>My next fic will be fluffy, no smut of any kind :), for my readers that want a little less crazy and more adorable :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Do Me A Favour? (Relabled & Reposted)

It’s mid afternoon and Mark calls up Jack, it’s kind of important. Nothing serious he just needs some help with cleaning and who would be a better candidate than Jack.  _Time for some “spring” cleaning, that and I have missed my little buddy._

 Mark dialed Jacks’ number and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for him to pick up.

                “Hello?” Jack answers the call.

                “Hey Jack.”

                “Oh hey Mark, what’s up?”

                “I need you to come over; I need help with some spring cleaning.”

                “You want me to help you clean?”

                “It’s not what you think.”

                “Uh....did you kill somebody?”

                “No. I just have some stuff I need you to take care of for me; I promise it will be in your favour.”

                “Well, if you say so.”

                “Okay just bring yourself, as I have bags.”

                “I still think you killed someone.”

                “Hahahaha maybe I did.”

Mark hung up the phone and went to shower and quickly get dressed. He put his dirty laundry in the basket and went to put coffee on. He got a text from Jack that he was now leaving.

Just as coffee was ready there was a knock at his door.  _My god you would think that man illegally speeds to my house, he better not get arrested, crazy nut._

 He ran to the front and flung the door open.

“Quick! Before someone sees you!” Mark laughed pulling Jack in the house.

“Please tell me you really didn’t do it!”

“Well I do have to confess something.....”

“Uh, confess what?”                                                     

“I made coffee and it’s ready!” He slapped Jack on the arm and laughed going into the kitchen.

“Oh fuck off!” Jack laughed and followed him.

“It’s hot so be careful.” He handed Jack a mug full of coffee.

“Well no duh.” He grabbed the mug wrong and screamed, “OUCH!”

“Stupid.” Mark rolled his eyes.

Jack gives him a dirty look and took a sip, “So, what do you need help with?”

“Well, for health reasons I cannot drink alcohol anymore.”

“I told you to stop drinking so much Mark, look what you did.”

“That’s not why. I’m serious though, I can’t drink anymore.”

“Okay, so what do you want me to help you with?”

Mark went into the hallway, “come this way.”

Jack followed him and stood next to him, before the closet door. Mark opened the door and he had liquor bottles and cases of beer stacked up on each shelf all the way to the top.

“Jesus Christ!” Jack looked up.

“I have a little in the fridge also.” Mark confessed.

“Mark, were you preparing for the end of the world? Or did you buy a bulk order from the liquor store?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.” Jack continued to sip his coffee.

“Well, I slept with the girl who worked there, she fucked me over royally and the last time I went there, she wasn’t and as I never wanted to return again, I just bought as much as I could take in my car. I didn’t want to risk running into her again as she only works in town and not lives here. She works a lot though and I was surprised she wasn’t there when I went. I know it’s stupid but I don’t want to run into the bitch. She was one of my regrets. It’s a stupid reaction but it’s for the better that I don’t go back and see her again.”

“Wow, well I guess that’s understandable. I went through that exact same thing before but not the liquor store. I have to avoid the pharmacy at Lauren and Clarkson.” Jack laughed it off.

“Wow really? It’s the only good pharmacy in town.”

“Yea, well good thing I never get sick. I can always go to Wal-Mart instead, if I need to.”

“I guess we both have girl problems.”

“So, what do you want me to do about the alcohol...?”

“I want you to take this booze off my hands, I have bags and you can take them in your car.” Mark explained. He closed the door and headed back to the kitchen, He opened the fridge and Jack peaked in to find more alcohol in there.

“Wow are you serious Mark?! There’s at least a thousand dollars here, AT LEAST a thousand.” Jack was taken aback; he finished off his coffee and put the mug down.

“I don’t trust anybody as much as I trust you Jack. I have no use for it now and I could throw a party with it, though I don’t want to see it anymore, I just don’t want it tempting me more than it does already. Like that bitch from the liquor store, I fucking hate her and she’s bad for me but she tempts me.”

“Okay okay, I will do it.” Jack agreed.

“You want a drink now? We shall have a toast.”

“Sure.”

Mark handed him a bottle of rum, he reached for the orange juice, “I feel like a fucking dork.”

“It’ll take time to get used to; I will just really miss our drunken times together.” Jack smiled, reminiscing.

“Yea, I will miss it too. Those were the best times.” Mark handed jack the bottle opener then poured himself a glass of juice.

Jack opened the bottle and held it up.

“Here’s to crazy bitches, with great pussy that I never want to see again.” Mark held up his glass.

“To crazy bitches.” He tapped drinks with Mark.

They both took a drink and Jack threw his head back, “Woooo! That’s some strong shit.” He coughs. They both laughed.

“Want to play some Fallout?” Mark went into the living room.

“Yes! I had trouble putting it down before I got here. The game just came out and I’m already addicted.” Jack followed after him, with the bottle in hand.

“It’s going really fucking well, that and battlefront. These two games have taken over my life.”

Jack took a seat on the couch and continued to drink; Mark started up the game and joined him.

“I didn’t bother with battlefront yet. I’m too into Fallout right now.” Jack explained.

They were playing their game and Jack continued to drink.  _I won’t finish off the bottle at once, I might save some, I don’t want to get too carried away._

“ha mark ded u se tath, I wreckd hmmm.” Jack laughed uncontrollably.

“Oh my god Jack you’re going crazy!” Mark laughed along.

“Shhhh m fin.”

“Is the bottle empty?!”

“Not y-“Jack hiccupped.

Jack continued to drink as their game went on; Jack had missed his mouth and spilled it on his shirt.

“Oh shit! Jack you’re done. Look at your shirt.”

“Fuck!” He dropped his controller and looked at Mark laughing and hiccupping like a madman.

Mark reached down and grabbed the controller handing it back to Jack.

“Almos gine.” Jack chugged back the last of the rum, he set the bottle on the floor.

“Good you don’t need anymore.”

Jack turned to Mark, with his head in the clouds.

“Hey Mark.”

“Yes Jack?”

“I feel funny.”Jack started giggling; he fell into Marks’ lap.

                “Oh...?” Mark looked down at him, he gulped.

Jack rolled around, he couldn’t stop laughing. He pulled himself up a little and looked at Mark.

                “Mark, I have something for you.”

                “It better not be vomit!!” Mark cried.

                “No....sillye.” Jack giggles softly.

                “What are you up to?”

Jack began undoing Marks’ pants.

                “JACK! You’re drunk! Do you understand what you’re doing?! It’s me Mark, your best friend!”

                “I don’t mind, soon enough you’ll want me to fuck you.” Jack assured him, rubbing Marks’ dick over his boxers.

                Mark had no words, he didn’t know if he wanted Jack to stop or continue.  _I never thought my best friend and I would come to this situation._

                Jack pulled his dick out through the hole in his boxers.

“You’re hard already.” He teased, jerking Mark off.

                “Mmmmm.” Mark licked his lips, just watching Jack.

He licked the tip, up and down then running his tongue in circles on it.

Marks’ heart sped up, Jack was teasing him. He just wanted Jack to be sucking him already.

                “I know what you want.”  Jack smirked, looking up at Mark.

                Mark blushed.

                Jack put Marks’ dick in his mouth, began sucking him off fast.

                “Fuck.” Mark felt so warm.

Jack sucked quick and hard, wetting it with his saliva.

                “Oh my god Jack! Deeper Please!”

                Jack obliged and took more of him in his mouth.

                Mark thrusted gently, “Ffffuucckkk!”

                Feeling Mark slip down his throat and he sucked harder, becoming more and more turned on.

                “FUCK JACK YES!” He moaned loudly. He held the back of Jacks’ head and continued thrusting.

                It got wetter the more Jack gagged on it. He sucked faster and harder.

                “Yes, that’s it! Take it!” Mark was breathing so heavily, “Don’t stop but undo your jeans.”

                “Mmmhmmm” Jack let go of Marks’ dick and sucked hands free, making him gag more. He undid his pants and pulled his dick out. Waiting for further instruction, he played with himself.

                Mark reached over for the lube on the side table.  _Yes Mark happened to have it there as he was masturbating earlier that day._

 “Hold out one hand.”

Jack held out his hand, Mark put some of the lube in his palm, it was cold and Jacks’ skin tingled.

                “Use it on yourself; you’re going to need it.”  Mark instructed.

Jack was lubing up his dick, it was so wet and slippery now.

                “Okay, stop.” Mark let go of Jacks’ head.

                Jack pulled Mark out of his mouth.

                “You’re going to fuck me.” Mark commanded.

                “I told you.” Jack smiled and laughed a little under his breath. He helped take Marks’ boxers off.

                “You have to wait till I cum before you can, or you will be in trouble.”

                “But Mark-“

                “No, I have set the rule. You break it, you will receive punishment.”

                “Okay.” Jack stood up. He never knew this side of Mark, or what was yet to come.

Mark got up, bending over the couch.

“Fuck me.”

“Okay.” Jack pulled up close to him and stuck his dick inside Mark, instantly he let out a cry. Mark was so tight.

Mark too let out a cry,  _Jack just happened to be bigger than Mark thought, well he never actually thought about it but he loved it._

Jack plunged himself in deeper, going nice and fast.

 “AHH! JACK! FUCK!” Mark hissed, gripping the couch tight.

 “You like that don’t you, big boy?” Jack fucked harder and deeper.

                “YESS! AHH! FUCK ME!!”

                Jack continued rougher each time; he was biting his lip as he grew inside Mark. He began to twitch; Mark could feel Jacks’ leg shake against him.

                “Remember Jack, you will be in trouble if you cum before I do!” Mark repeated.

                Jack picked up his pace; his heart was beating so fast. “I know but, I CAN’T HOLD IT!”

                “Hold it for me! You got that!” Mark growled.

                Jack tried so hard to control himself, but last minute he exploded inside Mark.

                Mark stopped to catch his breath. “You know what this means right.”

                Jack gulped, “I’m sorry Mark! Really I am!”

                “No, wait to say you’re sorry.” Mark stretched his back, “pull out.”

Jack pulled out, he was so nervous. He stood there, waiting to see Marks’ reaction.

Mark got up from the couch and took Jack by the throat. He kissed him roughly, biting his lip.

                “Don’t move, wait.” Mark took off Jacks’ shirt and then removed his own shirt. He wrapped his tie tightly around Jacks wrists, pulling his arms back behind him.  _Mark is a classy man and was wearing a shirt and tie with dark jeans, Mark is Mark so he does what Mark wants._

                “Mark! But I’m r-“

                “Shhh kitten, it’s okay.”

                He came up close behind Jack; he tugged on his restraints and breathed softly against Jacks’ neck. Sending chills down his spine, Mark whispers, “The safe word is red.”

                “Mark! Please I’m sorry.”

                “That’s the only way you’ll get out of this punishment kitten. Not by saying please, not by begging me or pleading with me to stop. You know what you’ll need to say.”

                Jack was forced onto his knees; he fell forward with his shoulders hitting the floor. He didn’t have the strength to pull himself up without his arms.

                Mark kneeled down behind Jack and pressed his soaked dick against him. Jack let out the cutest little noise and Mark was revving to go.

                “I hope you’re ready kitten, I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

                 Before he could reply, Mark forced himself into Jack and he let out a high pitch scream.

                “Are you ready kitten?”

“Mark! Please, you’re too big! “

Mark took Jack by the arms and pulled him up. He used him as leverage to get deeper.

“Fuck you are so tight.” He thrusts harder. “You’re right I must be too big, we can just stretch you out kitten.”

“No! Don’t do that!” Jack cried.

“Mmmmmm kitten! Fuck!” He fucked him harder and deeper.

“Mark I can’t take you! Please stop!” Jack thrashed about.

“Oh but you will now, won’t you kitten?” He smirked, going faster and faster.

“I just came so I will be going for a while. I don’t think though I’ll be done when you’re done. I’m sure kitten you know what that means.”

“Ahhhh.” A moan escaped Jacks’ mouth.

“Oh seems like somebody likes me deep inside them.”

“No...” Jack blushed.

“That’s not what I hear.” Mark continued to fuck him hard and fast.

“Mmmmmm Mark!” Jack moaned.

He laughed and kept going, Jack was so tight and that got Mark throbbing.

“This is what happens when you drink and get carried away. I don’t play lightly Jack. I will show you what had that bitch coming back.” He grabbed Jack tight by his little hips and fucked him good.

“Fuck Mark! I can’t!! Please stop.”

“Mmmmm.....” Mark bit his lip, “what was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Please stop!”

“Oh fuck! You have no idea how horny that makes me.” He opened Jacks’ legs more, plunging balls deep.

“I want to touch myself so badly Mark.” Jack admitted, blushing.

“Oh well too bad for you, you don’t get what you want here. I run this, not you.”

Mark wrapped his hand around Jacks’ throat and choked him as they fucked. This turned Jack on more.

“I’m CCCUUUU-AHHHH!” Jack cried out, he tightened up and Mark felt the squeeze around his dick.

“Go ahead kitten.” Mark sped up waiting for him to climax.

Jack came all over the floor and he kept going. Jack fell so weak but still Mark held him back, though let go of his throat.

“No Mark! I’m done!”

“You’re done when I say you’re done.” Mark pulled him up and was kissing his back; he started sucking on his skin and left a nice purple hickey.

“Oww!! FUCK!” Jack clenched his teeth.

“Don’t continue to disobey me kitten. You will be fucked and you will not complain.”

“But Mark-“

“Don’t make me gag you kitten.” He pounded him harder stretching him out.

Jack gulped, “Sorry.”

Mark went to wrap his fingers around Jacks’ throat again but instead he covered his mouth with his hand.

“I don’t want to hear you anymore kitten. I won’t gag you but for now this will do.”

He got rougher with each pounding Jack received. Jacks’ muffled cries could be heard, he bucked.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling nice today.” Mark growled angrily.

 He let go of Jacks mouth and he let out a scream. Mark pushed Jack over so he was pressed against the floor, he held him down.

“I feel like cumming again.” Jack could barely get his words out.

“Oh no you’re not kitten. I’m pretty sure you would not be ready for what I would have as further punishment.” Mark laughed with malicious intent.

“Ok! Ok I won’t cum!”

Jack was becoming so turned on and he really wanted to cum but he was so nervous, he had no idea what Mark would have waiting for him, if he went against his wishes a second time.

“Talk to me kitten. Do you like this?”

“Yes!”

“Yes? You really like me ravaging your poor little body? You like being so helpless and vulnerable?”

“Yes Mark I like it!”

“Good! Cause there’s nothing I like more than hearing your screams; you sure know how to turn me on Jack.” Mark continued to choke him and fuck him deep and rough.

“MMMMMMM FUCK MARKK!!!!”

“You’re body is so tiny and fuckable, I can fuck you till your little body can’t take it anymore. I’ve wanted you for a while Jack. I’m so glad you were the one to start it.”

“Mark please, don’t say things like that!”

“Oh please kitten, you trembling from my big cock and filthy words, says I should.”

                “SHITTTTTTT! HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!” Jack wanted to touch himself so bad, his dick was throbbing.

                “Once I cum I will let you play with yourself kitten.” Mark offered.

                “THANK YOU! I promise I won’t cum yet.”

                “You better fucking not, remember you’d be punished and you don’t know what I’m capable of.”

                Jack lost all his energy and fell forward, Marks’ dick came out. Instantly he turned his head to look up at Mark.

                Mark just smiled real big and real evil. “Trying to get away from me kitten?”

                “I can’t keep myself up anymore. I’M SORRY!” Jack was so scared; he didn’t want to get in trouble.

                “Okay, I will come down to you then.” Mark got on top of Jack and stuck his dick back in, he fucked him against the floor.

                “You’re poking my insides! I can’t!!”

                “I know I am. I can get real deep and personal with you now.” He leaned over him and got as deep in as he could, he sucked on Jacks ear and Jack convulsed as he was trapped under Mark.

                Mark undid the tie from Jacks arms and they fell to his sides. Jack couldn’t move his arms, he was so weak.

                “FUCK!” Jack moaned loudly.

                “Oh you’re fucking adorable kitten, I kinda want to gag you anyway. You would look even more adorable.”

                “No Mark, please!”

                “FUCK FUCK FUCK! You’re body is so easy to take over; I could pick you up and fuck you like a ragdoll. Your hips and waist are so sexy, mmmmm.”

                “OH MY GOD, MARK!!!”

                “I’m about to cum kitten, please wait.” Mark fucked harder than ever before; he was losing control of his own body. He came full force deep inside Jacks’ ass.

                “Oh my god, I can feel it running down my leg! It’s cold.” Jack whined.

                “Hold on, I’ll get it.” Mark pulled out and rolled Jack over onto his back, “go ahead and play with yourself, I will continue fucking you in a minute so you can finish.”

                Jack grabbed a hold of his own dick jerking it; he didn’t know what Mark was up to he was nervous as always, Mark was always so unpredictable....this whole thing was unpredictable.

                Mark got down between Jacks’ legs and licked up his own cum from Jacks’ legs. Jack looked at him wide eyed, so surprised. For some reason that got him more turned on, he bit his lip almost drawing blood. He jerked faster.

                “Oh you like that? I’m filthy, if you couldn’t tell.” He came up between Jacks’ legs and they started making out, Jack could taste Mark on his lips.

                As they kissed Jack felt Mark slip inside him again. Mark pulled Jacks legs up and held them open.

                “OH FUCK!” Jack cried. He continued to jerk himself off.

                Mark pumped faster, “Cum for me kitten.”

                Jack thrusted into Mark and they were in perfect rhythm. Jack began to growl and he then came so much, on his stomach and chest, almost up to his collar bone.

                Mark pulled out and started lapping up Jacks’ cum from his body.

                “Mmmmmm. You taste good.”

                “Oh Mark you embarrass me.” Jacks’ face went bright red.

                “You think I embarrass you now, hahahahaha.” Mark laughed, “Just wait until we meet again.”


End file.
